ObMod: Beyond Crisis 1
Characters * Bette Kane * Chad Graham * Joseph Blackfire * Sam Simeon * Angel O'Day * Julie McGinnis * Warren McGinnis Location * McGinnis Residence, Burnside, Gotham City, NJ. * August 10th 2017, 2227 EST VOX Archive * Joseph Blackfire: Hmm... Interesting, might be having company... * Chad Graham: Huh? Someone's coming? How can you tell? * Joseph Blackfire: No matter. We got what we came for... gagged protests I'll take the brat. You two stall the interlopers. * Bette Kane: Uh... How do you want us to do that? * Joseph Blackfire: Kill the parents. engine kickstarted, gagged protests, motorcycle engine revving, motorcycle speeding away * Bette Kane: Chad! What are- * Chad Graham: Get your hands off me, Bette. You heard Deac. * Bette Kane: Yeah, but- But- * Chad Graham: Weak stomach? Pfft... I'll handle it. door kicked open, scream, muffled shouting, muffled whack * Angel O'Day: breaking, car door opens, hood slide, bestial roar, pistol unholstered Get down or get dead, girly! * Bette Kane: It's okay! bat hitting cement I, uh, I surrender! Quick, just get in there and save them! Please! * Angel O'Day: Sam? * Sam Simeon: Hmmph... She's sincere enough, but be careful. Her mind has been addled by someone or something. snort, rapid quadrupedal movement, bestial roar * Julie McGinnis: scream What is that?! * Chad Graham: Pfft... Like I'm going to fall for th- drywall crumbling, bestial grunt, glass shattering, body skipping across lawn, thud * Sam Simeon: Calm... I am here to help. Tell me what happened. * Warren McGinnis: They... They... took my son. * Julie McGinnis: crying Shh... It's okay, Matt. Come to mommy... * Warren McGinnis: Out other son. Terry. They took our son, Terry. * Sam Simeon: Hmm... footsteps Is this his picture? No need to answer. Your thoughts told me. Thank you... Be calm, lock your doors, call the police. * Warren McGinnis: What... What are you going to do? * Angel O'Day: footsteps We'll get your son back... The woman on the lawn told me what's up. My partner and I won't rest until we find your son. * Julie McGinnis: Thank you... but... uh... Maybe we should let the police handle this? Or maybe we call Batman? * Sam Simeon: scoff Hey, if you got him on speed dial, be my guest. * Angel O'Day: breath, sigh Look, we can find your son. We're actually pretty accomplished detectives. We just need some information. Is there any reason you can think- * Julie McGinnis: Why they took my Terry? No... Not... really... Unless... gasp Unless they found out who his biological father is... Oh, no, Warren! That's it, isn't it?! They want a ransom! * Angel O'Day: Uh? Sam? grunt, sigh Sir, could you explain? What does your wife mean? * Warren McGinnis: sigh My wife was once engaged to Bruce Wayne... Terry is his son, biologically, I mean. * Angel O'Day: Bruce Wayne? Oh, yeah... Sounds like this is ransom related. Okay, well, Angel & Ape are on the case. Come on, Sammy... Let's go question our prisoners. 2 instances Trivia and Notes * Part of Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Sam Simeon. * Story continues in ObMod: Improvised Interrogation. * Terry and Matt McGinnis also appear in this VOX but without dialogue. * The title is a nod to Terry's identity as the Batman Beyond. * The Sons of Batman previously tried to hurt Bruce Wayne to keep Batman out of their business in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 2. Links and References * ObMod: Beyond Crisis 1 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Bette Kane/Appearances Category:Chad Graham/Appearances Category:Joseph Blackfire/Appearances Category:Sam Simeon/Appearances Category:Angel O'Day/Appearances Category:Julie Madison/Appearances Category:Warren McGinnis/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:Angel & Ape/Appearances Category:Burnside/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline